As the Thunder Rolls
by Nightmarishx
Summary: Katara leaves the group to clear her mind..finding herself caught between Zuko and a thunderstorm. She should be afraid. M for mature themes, language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: New Zutara story! Rated M for mature content, soon to become obvious in the following chapter. This is chapter one of three, just to tide you guys over til I start my next story.**  
**Read and review! It'll make me a happy camper!**  
**I don't own ATLA. Sadly.**  
**3 Night**

* * *

She was breathing hard, her chest caving with every breath she let out. Tied to the tree, her necklace gone, unable to move… She felt helpless…and exposed. She did not like to feel that way, and she typically never felt that way.  
Not to mention she was at his mercy.  
Helpless.

He had a wicked grin on his face. It made him look older. Cruel. Like his father. Part of him loathed himself for that.  
But that was only a small part.  
The rest of him loved this.

A bead of sweat trickled from her forehead down her cheek. It was humid, and her blood was humming as if electricity was crawling through her veins. A storm was brewing. A strong one. And she could feel it.  
But she couldn't bend.  
He still could.

He felt a burst of strong, flickering energy through his body every time the lightning flashed. He couldn't even see the storm clouds yet. This storm was going to be rough.  
He felt alive.  
She couldn't even bend.

She knew wandering away from Aang and Sokka and Toph was a terrible idea. But she had just needed time to herself so bad. She should have known how stupid it was, though.  
Look where it got her.  
Here. With him.

He could tell she was nervous. He could tell she was disgusted. The look she shot him, with those sapphire eyes, threw her disgust at him with poison pointed arrows. If looks could kill… But she was so pretty.  
He nearly forgot whyh he captured her.  
Why did he capture her?

She had to ask. "Why do you have me here?" She spat it. Her voice was pure venom. She wanted loose. Her blood was boiling.  
Would he let her go?  
She wondered what he was going to do.

The truth is, Zuko was bored. And the Water Peasant was always so much fun. He wasn't sure why. Zuko plus emotion? That never happened.  
He had to wonder.  
What emotions would he feel?

"I said why?" Katara demanded, raising her voice. She knew she had a hard-to-ignore voice. But she still doubted he would answer. And hoped even more that he would.  
Secretly, she was afraid.  
Zuko scared her.

"Because I wanted to." Zuko replied. It was kind of true. He stepped forward, and she didn't flinch as he expected her to. He reached out and smoothed a chocolate curl from her face.  
She was pretty.  
She was his enemy.

She felt the heat rising to her cheeks, knew the rosy red was tinting her mocha skin. Shuddered at the look the Fire Prince was giving her. She curled her lip in disgust. "That's not an answer." She hissed. The thunder rumbled in the distance as the storm moved in. Zuko smirked and kept his molten gaze on Katara. Her skin prickled.  
She should be scared.  
He was her enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay, this chapter is rated M for LEMONS. Quite detailed lemon!**  
**Read and review guys! One more chapter after this. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written! I'm pretty proud of it.**  
**Spread the word about me stories!**

**Love,  
Night**

* * *

"I don't need to answer you, Water Peasant." Zuko hissed, bringing his face close to hers. His skin radiated heat. A flash of lightning lit the darkening air, filled it with a wild static that made the hair on Katara's arms and neck stand up. She shivered, but not from cold.

"So then why am I here?" She asked again, her voice quavering just a little. Damn it. She wanted to show no weakness. But this wasn't weakness…this energy was so strange.

Zuko didn't respond immediately. Why was she here? He didn't truly have a plan. But this electricity running through his veins….it made him bold. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to break her down, and take her in the worst way.  
But was it really a bad way?  
He had to see.

Zuko looked Katara in her eyes, gold met blue. "I'm going to take you, and you're not going to say a word." He stated. "Tell me, Water Peasant…has a man ever taken you before? Or are you still…sacred?" He let a smirk cross his lips as Katara's eyes grew wide.

"What?" She yelped. "N-no! How dare you ask that!" She pulled against her bindings to no avail. Katara had never…never let a man do such a thing. She had only been kissed once…twice, counting Aang. She shook her head, swallowing the panic welling up in her throat like bile.

"Good…" Zuko said, his tone taking on a near purr. He leaned forward, his lips nearly touching Katara's. "Because I am going to take you. I'm going to take you like no man ever will. You won't speak a word during or after, unless it's my name. You will not fight back, so don't even pretend you would. And if the Avatar or anyone else in your little group finds out? You… don't want to know what I'll do then." As he spoke his lips brushed against Katara's, and she did her best to ignore the little shockwaves it sent through her. She was shivering. But she didn't feel as afraid as she thought she should…

The lightning flashed again, followed by a loud roar of thunder that shook the trees around them. The rain suddenly began to pour, and power surged through Katara and Zuko at the same time.

The Fire Prince pressed his lips against the Waterbender's, not bothering to be gentle. Katara tried to pull away, her bindings allowing her no moving space. His lips were warm and commanding, much softer than Katara expected. She swung her hips forward, hoping to hit or deter Zuko, but he only responded by pressing his hips on hers and pinning her back against the tree. Their bodies were together. Katara shivered, trying to pull away from Zuko again. She gasped in a breath as he moved away.

"Are you enjoying this, Waterbender?" He hissed in a voice that sent a somehow..pleasant shiver down her spine. She felt a strange sensation in her lower belly and closed her eyes, shaking her head. No, no she wasn't enjoying this. How could she?

He was the enemy.

Zuko pushed his body on Katara's and a small noise escaped her lips. She could feel him…all of him. He was toned, she could feel his muscles through her soaking wet clothes. She felt an awkward shape near his waistline… Oh. Oh! Zuko pressed his length against her and Katara involuntarily responded, pressing back. Zuko hissed.

"Do you want more, Waterbender?" He asked, his voice reverberating through her. Despite the horrendously loud thunder, she could hear him perfectly. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Silly Waterbender. She was enjoying this. Zuko could tell. He reached around her, felt her small, but supple breasts against his chest. He grabbed her dress, a part of it in each hand, and pulled it apart. It made a wet ripping noise, and Zuko peeled it off.

"No!" Katara cried out in protest, shaking her head. Her curls, nearly black from the rain, fell into her face, over her eyes. "No! Get off of me!" Panic began welling up in her. Or…she thought it was panic. But the dizzying sensation in her belly just got stronger.

"Yes…" Zuko hissed. Her bindings were all that was covering Katara from him. And they were soaked. He could see her nipples through the bindings, and he moved up against her body again. "Yes, Waterbender, yes…" He nuzzled his face between her neck and shoulder. Lightning flashed again, roaring through his blood, and Zuko growled, biting down on Katara's bare neck. Her skin was warm, and he bit harder.

"Ah!" Katara cried out, tilting her neck to the side subconsciously… giving Zuko more access. And he pulled away.

"You like it like that?" Zuko chuckled, his voice ice cold. He smoothed her wet hair from her face and met her gaze again. It was a strange look, it sent a strange feeling through his body. "Who would have guessed… Katara. Who would have guessed that you like it like that?"

Katara's lips parted in surprise at Zuko's use of her actual name. She couldn't think of one time that he'd done such a thing.

"I'm going to untie you now, Waterbender. I'm going to untie you and take you, right here, right now."

Katara couldn't bring herself to object. She felt a warm wetness pooling between her legs, and a low moan escaped her parted lips.

"Yes…" Zuko's voice was breathy in her ear. It was..sexy. He leaned his body against hers heavily, reaching around both Katara and the tree, untying the ropes. Katara pressed her body back as she felt the ropes loosen, bringing her hands up to grip Zuko's shoulders.

"What is it you want, Katara?" Zuko murmured in her ear. He felt her breath ghosting against his neck. Slowly, he licked the shell of her ear, smirking as she jumped. He licked again, following up with a light brush of his teeth. "Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Z-Zuko…" Katara stammered. She wanted to tell him no, tell him to stop. Why couldn't she? This was terrible. He couldn't do this to her, n- Oh.

Zuko trailed his tongue down Katara's neck, lightly biting her collarbone, then lower. Through her bindings, he bit down on her nipple. Katara's body snapped forward, her head falling backward. "I asked you what you wanted." Zuko said. Mentally, Katara cursed. He was wreaking havoc on her body, and was so calm about it. She felt like the lightning from the storm was coming from her body…the thunder was coming from his.

Zuko dragged his fingers up Katara's sides. Gods, she was so…flawless. She was such a warrior. Her tanned skin was specked with small, pale scars, but her stomach was so toned, her breasts were so firm. Aside from the scars she had barely a blemish to speak of. He ripped her bindings aside, and they gave way easily. Katara was nearly fully exposed to him. He closed his eyes with a groan, regaining composure.

He had to have her.

He licked her breast, suckling her nipple for a moment while massaging her other breast with his hand. Katara moaned, loudly this time, and Zuko bit her again.

"Ah…n-no.." Katara tried protesting again.

"Shut up. Say nothing unless it's mine. You want this." Zuko snapped.

"P-prove it…" Katara challenged breathlessly. Zuko could feel her quivering against him. Thunder rumbled again, shaking the forest around them. He reached down and ripped off her lower bindings. Now she was fully exposed.

He let his pale fingers trail down, into her silk. Gods, she was wet. Soaked. For him. Katara's moan in response was her most demanding yet. "Have I proven it yet?" He asked. She shook her head, unable to speak aloud. Her breath was coming out in little gasps. "Then I guess I'd better fix that…" He kissed his way down her stomach and lower, until his lips found her. Her thin hands fisted in his hair as Zuko's tongue flicked out, licking her. She tasted wonderful. He spread her legs apart and pressed his tongue in deeper, sweeping it through her silky wetness.

"Ah…ah…Zuko!" Katara cried, her legs twitching. His tongue flicked over her special spot, and she shattered. She cried out, felt as though her body was seizing. Her eyes rolled backwards.

Zuko moaned against her as Katara orgasmed. She tasted so good… she cried his name and Zuko pulled away, standing back up and pushing himself against her. Again. Now she…wanted him. She had never wanted anyone like this. It was like she was hungry.

The wind picked up, howling through the trees. The rain swirled around them. Katara reached for Zuko's clothing, fumbling with it. He helped her undress him. She ran her hands down his pale skin, shivering as another delicious pulse made its way through her body. As she pulled off his underwear, laying her eyes on his…manhood….she gasped. She has never…seen one before.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Katara moved quickly. Nimbly, she jumped and switched places, slamming Zuko against the tree as she slammed her lips on his. She had never kissed a man like this. His tongue flicked out, and she parted her lips in response. Katara reached her hand down, grabbing his manhood, and Zuko pulled away, gasping.

"Use your mouth on me." He commanded. At Katara's blank stare, he said, "Suck me." Her eyes grew wide, and Zuko sighed. "What do they teach you in your tribe?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "Get on your knees, use your mouth and suck me."

Katara furrowed her brows. She'd show him for ordering her around… She got down on her knees and grabbed his member in one hand, licking up his shaft. Zuko twitched, pressing himself into her hand even more. Katara tilted her head, and sucked his tip into her mouth experimentally. It had a strange taste…and was definitely unfamiliar. Zuko bucked his hips, and Katara gagged, pulling away. Zuko sighed, rolling his eyes, and anger flared in Katara. She stood and jumped on him, pressing Zuko into the rainy grass, straddling him.

"You are about to get yourself into so much trouble, Katara…" Zuko warned, thrusting his hips upward. He brushed against Katara. She was warm, and wet and…she pulled herself away.

"Tell me you want me." Katara commanded, staring at Zuko with those damn blue eyes…those eyes like fire.

"No." Zuko hissed back. Katara studied him. His hair was so shaggy and dark against his pale skin. His eyes were molten gold, and he had a fine facial structure. His scar wasn't so bad…she almost wanted to touch it…

"Fine." Katara snapped back, lowering her body until Zuko's tip was barely pressed into her. Zuko seized his hips up and Katara yet again pulled herself away. "Tell me you want me."

"Ihn….fine…I want you Katara." He growled. "I have wanted you for so long, I nearly wish we weren't enemies. You'd be such a wonderful Firebender. I'd give you everything." The words left Zuko in a rush, and Katara's mouth dropped open.

"Wh….wh-what?" Katara stammered.

Zuko met her gaze evenly, though his breathing was hard. "Yes, Katara. If you weren't a Waterbender…if we weren't enemies, I would take you as my Fire Lady in a heartbeat. Even now, I would if I could." Katara searched his face for any misgivings. But she had never seen such an honest expression on a normally cruel face…

She lowered herself down slowly onto Zuko, wincing as he pushed himself into her. It felt like she was being ripped apart, and she squeezed her eyes closed. Zuko's hands gripped her hips, and pulled her all the way onto him swiftly. Katara cried out in pain; Zuko, in pleasure.

Her body slowly adjusted to his girth and length, and Zuko remained still inside of her, though he was quivering. Slowly, the pain turned into a slight burning pleasure, and experimentally, Katara moved upward. Zuko groaned. She was tight..wet and warm and the best he had ever had. He grasped her hips tightly and moved her up and down until she got the rhythm herself, and began to ride him up and down. Zuko jerked his hips, slowly finding a rhythm with her.

It was fucking amazing.

"Ahh…K-Katara." Zuko gasped, jerking underneath her. "Katara." That was all that was coming to mind. This was great…this was Katara. His Katara.

"Zuko…" Katara moaned. She felt the strange sensation from earlier building again.

"Katara…I'm going to- ah…I'm.." Zuko didn't finish his sentence, his eyes rolling back in his head. He began jerking against her, and Katara felt herself reach that point was well, collapsing against Zuko as the world spun, gasping.

After a few moments, Katara didn't move off of Zuko, but looked at him with glazed eyes. "Did you mean it?" She asked, her voice soft.

"I meant it, Waterbender."

"I wish it could be true."

"We'll see, won't we." He said, and Katara slowly pulled herself up.

The storm was dying down, the rain slowing to a drizzle. The moon was peeking between the clouds.

How could things be normal after this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yeah, cheesy, huh? xD I like it, I think it's very cute. Yes, this story was intended to be short and a mix of fluff and lemon. ;D**

* * *

"You are crowned as Fire Lady, in front of our nation, under the Great Gods, on this day…Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." The man announced in a slow but clear voice. Katara kneeled down elegantly (or so she hoped) and the ruby, onyx and gold crown was placed on her head. Her chocolate brown hair was worn down, her hair loopies braided and tucked around her head to help support the crown. Her waves were perfect today, long and shining. The maids had insisted on scrubbing her red, and wouldn't let Katara scrub herself. She hated it.

It had been only about two years since Katara and Zuko's…fateful night. If you could call it fateful. They managed to keep it hidden, but for less than three months. They found out from Katara talking in her sleep. Calling Zuko's name. Apparently it scared Sokka, and Katara spilled her guts to them afterwards. It was…harder than either had initially believed. To admit these feelings.

Zuko? Iroh figured he was in "love". It took a wild guess of a blue-eyed beauty for Zuko to be given away- Iroh was perceptive. He always knew his brooding little nephew had a thing for the sassy Waterbending tribeswoman.

It wasn't initially taken lightly. But with Zuko and Iroh's help…the Fire Lord was overthrown. The fight was terrible. Aang immobilized the Fire Lord, collapsing to the ground. Zuko ended the final strike. Aang was strongly against it- but what was needed to be done was done with a flash of fire into Ozai's heart.

Katara fought with Azula. The crazed woman slammed her against the ground, cracking Katara's head. Blood oozed from the wound, rocks pushing into the cut.

"Sugar queen!" Toph yelled, leaping over Katara and landing in an Earthbending stance. Azula rushed, crazed, and Toph shot a column of boulders up, making the Firebender land on her face. She covered the rest of her body with rock. "Rot." Toph hissed. "I've had enough of you." The earth closed over Azula, everything but her nose.

The entire battle was violent, and bloody. It was the end of a war, the beginning of a new era. What was to be expected?

In the end, Aang found his love in the strong-willed Earthbender, over time. Zuko found his in Katara. Sokka found his in Suki.

Katara became the Fire Lady- after bearing Zuko a son. Aang and Toph repopulated the Airbenders all by themselves (they were currently on their 7th kid, five of them Airbenders and two Earthbenders, lleading Aang to believe a hint of Airbending blood was in Toph's veins) and Suki was just pregnant with her first child.

It wasn't the sweetest or best of stories, but it changed everything for the Avatar's old group. Each Nation was impacted in some way. They did not live in peace, but in a shaky agreement to remain from war, at least as all the countries rebuilt their lives.

"I told you we would see," Zuko sneered, pushing his Waterbender to the bed. "It worked out, didn't it?"

Katara arched her body up towards Zuko's, and he moved away. "It did," Katara said roughly, grasping around Zuko's neck and pulling him to her in a fiery kiss. She moaned, and Zuko's fingers trailed down her body, leaving heat in their wake.

"I hate you…" Katara gasped, the teasing becoming too much, too quickly.

"I love you too, Waterbender." Zuko smirked.


End file.
